things change
by philosophy101
Summary: 13 year old Laney Penn was forced to leave everything she ever loved and move far away to new York city.10 years later Laney is 23 and has a great life in New York,she decides to leave for a month to go to Peaceville for Christmas. What will happen in peaceville?Will two old kid bestfriends gain a new spark?and will laney decide to stay?read to find out. sorry suck at summary.Enjoy
1. big news?

**Halo guys Philosophy101 here with a new grojband fanfiction! If you read the secret I must keep don't worry I'm still writing that one too but I wanted to write another one so here you guys go. btw everyone right now is 13 except Mina, Trina, And Nick they are 16 and of course the parents are older too. So anyways here is the story.**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

* * *

Chapter One: I'm moving

**Laney's POV:**

"YOU WHAT?!" Corey yelled throwing his hands in the air and standing up. "What do you mean 'you're moving to New York'?!" "I'm sorry guys but my parents want us to 'start fresh' and my parents already got jobs there." I said rubbing my arm. I don't want to leave I mean I have a life here and it's great, I mean I have The band and Kin, Kon, And Corey which I do like Corey. But no, you see my family has.. problems and because of that they want to start over which means we're leaving Peaceville and everything in it behind, well except our furniture,clothes, ect.. "NOOO Laney you can't go." Kon said grabbing my legs begging. "Yeah Grojband won't be the same without you!" Kin whined grabbing my arm "I'm sorry but it's not my decision, Trust me I would stay if I could." I said with sadness. I really don't want to leave but Im only 13 so I really didn't have a say.

* * *

**=Flashback=**

"Laney can we talk to you for a sec?" My mom asked. I was about to leave to Core's but she sounded serious so I said "sure what's going on?" "Well your dad and I have something very important to say, Pack your things were moving to New York!" My mom gleefully said. I was shocked and confused so I said "w-wait I'm confused did you say move to new york?!" "Yes she did, Laney, our family has had big problems and we want to start fresh and for us peaceville is toxic for us so we decided to move far away and have a new life, a fresh start." My dad responded but to me I thought it was stupid.

Me: "That's no fair you can't take me away from here this is my home!"

Dad: "I'm sorry Laney but it's not just you it's for all of us."

Me: "No, you don't understand I have a life here a-a goo- no Great life here I-I mean I'm in a band, I do great in school, I have awesome friends, you know you can't do this to me!"

Mom: "Laney you'll make friends in new york and the school you're going to is great and maybe you'll find a new band to play in."

Me: "No I part of Grojband GOD THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"

Mom: "Alayna Rachel Penn don't raise your voice at us We are the adult and until you're 18 you have to listen to us!"

"Dad: "your mom is right, and you still have 5 years of listening to us now were leaving in 2 weeks so I suggest you get packing and tell your friends."

I was so mad I ran out of the house and straight to Corey's. I open the Groj door to see that the boys were already there. "Hey lanes what's goi-" He was intrupted by he hugging him he hugged me back and said "You alright?" I let go of him and said "we all have to talk band meeting now."

**=End Flashback=**

* * *

So that's how it all went down. I looked up at corey who was sitting on the couch hanging his head. "Corey are you ok?" Kin and Kon let go of me to aid Corey, But Corey got up and gave me a hug, I knew I was blushing like crazy but I didn't care It felt nice him touching me but I knew it was out of sadness of me leaving. "Please don't go Lanes you were my first best friend." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back and said "I'm sorry Core but I have to go to new york." I whispered on the verge of crying. He let go of me and smile, I smiled then looked down in sadness. "Sooo anyways when are you leaving?" Kon asked raising an eyebrow. "Um in 2 weeks." I responded still looking down. It was silent for a long time untill Corey jumped on stage and said "Alright guys, we Only have two weeks left till Laney leave, so lets have the best two weeks ever, so That Laney's last two weeks she remembers forever." Kin and Kon cheered and I smiled at Corey and mouthed "Thanks" He gave me his signature smile and cheered on with the twins. I can't wait t see how these next two weeks will go.

* * *

**So yeah Sorry if this chapter is a little crappy, But I promise it will get better and I think the two weeks will be split into 2,3, or 4 chapter I don't know we'll see. Anyways please Follow, Favorite, and review and till next time that's all folks.**


	2. I dont know what to name this chapter

**Halo everyone I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait but since school started I hadn't really had the time so since it was a three day weekend I decided to write more And I'm not gonna lie it's a little long so yeah On to the story**

**(I don't own Grojband)**

Chapter 2:

**Laney's POV:**

The next day I woke up in my room and there was boxes everywhere with nothing in them. I rolled my eyes remembering I'm moving in two weeks. I'm usually not a morning person but today I wanted to get to Core's house early. So I quickly got dressed and headed off to Corey's house.

**Corey's POV:**

I was in my groj strumming my guitar and think about laney and the first time we met and just thinking about Lanes in general. I couldn't believe Laney, My best friend since we were little was moving to new york. I know I only have two more weeks to spend with her so I'm going make the most of it.

After a while Kin and Kon showed up and said "hey Corey." "Hey guys what's up." I said coming out of my deep thought about Laney. "Nothing much, but um we have a question." Kin said rubbing his brother's back and the back of his own neck. "Sure what's wrong?"

"Umm when Laney leaves, what will happen to Grojband?" Kin said looking down. I froze not knowing what to tell them. I start rubbing the back of my neck "Umm don't worry guys just cause Lanes is leaving doesn't mean grojband splitting up, it just means we'll be taking a break for a while." "But what if,what if Laney doesn't come back, what if she likes New York and decides to stay and just forgets about us?" Kon said looking as if he was about to start crying. "Look guys, Laney would never forget about us, were her best friends and band and it's laney were talking about of course she'll come back and when she does we'll be rocking out again." the twin looked a little bit happier "Promise." they both said looking at me. "Promise." I quickly regretted saying that because to be honest I don't even believe 100 percent of what I'm saying. A few minutes later Laney came through the groj and said "Hey guys." I give her a side smile and say "Laney Penn up early?" "OH NO SHE'S GETTING SICK!" Kon said and he up to her checking her temperature. Then kin said checking her heart rate "Her heart rate seems normal."

"Guys I'm not sick I just wanted to spend as much time as I got with you knuckleheads." She said pushe kin and kon off of her. "Well good cause we to practice, Major Mellow is letting us play before laney leave so that Grojband has one more great performance before our break." Lanes gave a small smile and the twins cheered.

After a few hours of playing it got too hot so by 3 o'clock we stopped. "It's SOOO hottt!" Lanes said sighing loudly. "Yeah we need to cool off." I said laying on the floor like a star. "We have an idea."Kin said looking at his brother. lanes and I both looked up at the twins "BEACH.!" They said in unison we all agreed and left. Before leaving we all got our swim trunks besides Laney who decide just to wear some denim shorts and her signature shirt but she did bring a spare change of clothes just in case.

Once we got to the beach, which wasn't really a beach, it was kind like a big lake if that, anyways when we got there the twins did not hesitate and right away jumped into the water which of course because of kon, lanes and I got soaked. I took off my beanie and ringed it dry and shook my head like a dog trying to dry off my hair. "Um core do you mind not doing that." Laney said laughing a little. her makeup was a little runny and her hair was looking longer than usual. "Oh hehe sorry lanes." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Hehe it's cool core, but I'm gonna kill you two for that!" Lanes yelled at the twins. They were just making faces at us and messing around, while Laney was laughing at them and smiling. It was the first time since she found out about the move she looked, well, look like my Lanes. the Laney who was care-free, happy, and was herself. but as I was stareing at her I couldn't help but notice how pretty she is when she's like this even though her makeups running and she's all wet, she looks really pretty to me. "Um core you ok?" She said raising an eyebrow ringing her own hair. I got out of my train of thought and went back into reality "Yeah I'm fine just glad to see you happy again." She smiled looking down and I smiled as well. "Well It's hot I'm getting in." I say taking off my shirt and run into the water.

**Laney's POV:**

"Well It's hot I'm getting in." Corey said taking off his shirt I blushed a little and said "O-okay hehe." Luckily he didn't hear me because He was already in but to be honest I didn't really want to swim. So I pulled out my book and started reading and watching the boys since I'm like a mother hen.

After about 30 minutes Kon yelled "Lanes get in the water is aweesomme!" I laughed and yell back "Um I'm good thanks anyways!" "Laney come on I'm gonna get corey to get you!" Kin said pointing to corey who looked like he has know idea what was going on. I rolled my eyes and yelled "Ok suure."and I started reading again. Not even two minutes later I feel corey pick me up and say "Sorry laney but they warned you. " "No corey put me down now!" I said trying to escape his grasp but it was no use i even tried biting him it didn't work and that usually always works. Once we were pretty deep in the water he said "You wanted to be put down before well here you go."And he dropped me in the water. "I hate you Corey riffen." I say gritting my teeth "I know hate really means love." I roll my eye and push his head in the water. Once he rises his bangs are in his face and gives me his signature smile. "Nice try on killing me lanes but you're stuck with me." I smile at him thinking of how cute he is being but my crush on him needs to end since I'm leaving, but I won't think about that now, right now I'm going to enjoy hangout with my friends.

After a few hours the sun was going down so we decided that we were gonna head home. Kin and kon actually left before us because there there mom picked them up so it was just me and core and we live across the street from each other so we walk the way together. I started to get tired of walking and I think corey notice cuz he told me "You look tired." I look at him and smile "That's because I am." "Ugh fine." He said crouching down "What are you doing?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "giving you a piggyback ride." He said smiling. I smile back and get on his back...

Once we got to my house I get off of him and say "Thanks Core."

"No problem lanes, so you coming early again?"

"Actually I going to pack for the move tomorrow just so I can get that out of the way."

"Ok great the twins and I will be here in the morning."

"No corey, you guys don't have to."

"No, but We all want to spend time together before you leave."

"Ok you guys can help."

"Great, we'll be here tomorrow see ya lanes."

"Bye." I said wave then something came over me where I yell "Corey, wait." As he was turning around he was saying "yeah L-" I interrupted him with a hug and said "Thank you for everything." He wrapped his arms around me and said "No problem lanes what are best friends for." We held on to each other for a while then released and went to are own homes.

Once I got inside I heard my parents yell "ALAYNA RACHEL PENN COME TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I roll my eye and walk into the living room "What." I snapped still pretty mad. "It is almost 9 o'clock, where have you been?!" My mom said in a snappy yet also furious tone. "I went to the beach with the boys you know I'm trying to spend more time with them since you're asking me away from them AND the band." "Well, it doesn't matter you should have been home sooner." My dad said in a calmer yet still livid tone. "Well the thing is these guys are my best friends I've grown up with them for a long time so I'm going to spend a lot of time with them and when were in new york you can ground me but for now I'm going to make the most of it with them and you can't tell me otherwise I'm sorry if I sound rude but I'm stating the truth now if you excuse me I'm gonna grab some chips take a shower and go to bed so goodnight." And with that I ran upstairs threw the chips in my room and quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was out and in my pj watching Netflix **(Don't own)** I realize that I was being very rude so I decided to apologize tomorrow and with that I turned off Netflix and went to bed.

**So that is the end of chapter two and I added some corney fluff so yeah. Anyways I'll try to post sooner but idk right now. Anyways plz follow, review, And favorite this and until next time that's all folks**


	3. UPDATE TIME!

**Halo guys Philosophy101 here and yes i'm not dead but I am in school right now and high school is harder than I thought so I haven't been posting much lately and also heroes of Olympus just ended so I needed some time to mourn the last Percy Jackson book. but If you are wondering when the next chapter will be out, I am hoping Friday but I don't know I have started though and also with "Things change" It will be a little bit longer because I've only written like 4 sentences so it will be a little longer but don't worry it will be published asap. Anyways That is it for this update again I'm really sorry but schools been on my back. Anyways till next time that is all folks.**


End file.
